This disclosure relates to a method for preparing a rapid performance management matrix, and in particular a method for promoting behaviors that provide accomplishments that produce results desired by an organization, and analyzing the performance of members of the organization in achieving those behaviors, accomplishments and results.
Corporations and other organizations often struggle to achieve specific results. Management theoretically seeks to direct the efforts of those working for the organization to achieve the desired results. Previously, there have been various methods used to direct those efforts.
Perhaps the most common previous method was no system at all. That is, individual managers used their own methods, ad hoc ideas and processes, or no specific processes, to evaluate employees. Although some organizations have achieved positive results despite a lack of any systematic management approach, such an approach cannot be relied upon in any given fact situation.
Another prior system is based on individual goals of each employee and a manager's subjective sense of the quality of each employee. Typically, the manager categorizes each employee as good, very good, not good, needs improvement, or other such subjective measures. Unfortunately, these systems do not typically have a direct relation to the strategic goals of the organization, and thus whatever efforts are achieved may or may not have any bearing on the results of the organization.
Other prior systems involved numerous convoluted corporate indicators that were too complex and far-removed to influence individual behavior, or systems that did not equitably apply to employee. The employee may be praised, or receive an award for fulfilling objectives, but there is no connection between the award and the performance. The employee may not have cared, the reward may not be worth the effort, or whatever was measured did not translate to enough value for the employee to bother to complete the task. Frequently these systems use after-the-fact measurements, not ongoing movement, as the success criteria. Thus, a method of managing an organization based on promoting behaviors that accomplish desired results throughout an organization while providing an ongoing sense of movement would be very useful.